The present invention relates to a graphic user interface (GUI) for a delivery system of multiple categories of digital information contents, and in particular to the menu structures of the GUI having balanced, circular features.
Broadband communication technologies have made it practical to deliver full motion video and other programming services to individual users on demand. The term xe2x80x9cbroadbandxe2x80x9d describes a service or system having a transmission speed of 1.5 Mbps (megabits per second) or greater. It also refers to the characteristics of any network technology that multiplexes multiple, independent network carriers onto a single cable, usually using frequency division multiplexing. The broadband platforms that are currently available, either on a commercial scale or on an experimental basis, include upgraded cable systems using cable modems, upgraded telephone delivery systems using the Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) technology, and satellite delivery systems that allow interactive communication.
A cable modem is a modem device that connects a personal computer (PC) to a coaxial or fiber optic cable that transmits television signals. Communication via a cable modem system is interactive. In an upgraded cable system, the bandwidth of the cable is typically divided into a relatively wide bandwidth for downstream data transmission (i.e. from the network to the PCs in the households) and a relatively narrow bandwidth for upstream signaling and telephony. A cable modem incorporates a tuner that separates data signals, broadcast streams and telephony signals. A cable modem may also include network management software by which the cable company can monitor the operation of the modem, as well as encryption devices.
Digital subscriber lines (DSL) technologies have been developed to provide broadband data communication over the existing copper wire twisted-pair telephone networks. Among the DSL technologies, Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Lines (ADSL) technology takes advantage of the asymmetrical nature of interactive multimedia communication. ADSL transmits downstream data through a high-speed channel to a subscriber""s computer and upstream signals through a lower-speed channel to the network, while simultaneously providing xe2x80x9cPlain Old Telephone Servicexe2x80x9d (POTS). This makes it possible to transmit full motion video over a standard telephone line.
Direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems that are currently used for broadcast video transmission may also be used to provide broadband interactive data transmission. In a DBS system, data is typically transmitted from a geosynchronous communications satellite directly to a dish antenna attached to a personal computer. To return data, the subscriber may dial up a local service such as an Internet service provider (ISP) over a standard analog modem. A network of low orbit geosynchronous communications satellites has also been proposed to create a digital network around the globe.
The developments in broadband telecommunications technologies not only make it possible, but also create a demand for providing interactive access to a broad range of entertainment and informational programming, including full-motion videos delivered to individual users on demand (video-on-demand). As used in this specification, xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d describes delivery of digital information in real time in response to individual users"" requests. The technological developments also create a demand for integrated digital content delivery systems and services that integrate various categories of information and entertainment services in a single subscription service.
A digital content distribution system for providing an integrated information and entertainment content provider service is described in a copending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/054,751 entitled xe2x80x9cDynamic Digital Asset Management,xe2x80x9d serial number to be assigned. The system comprises a plurality of endpoint servers each connected to a plurality of end users via a communications network. Depending on the broadband distribution technologies employed, an endpoint information source may be a headend of a cable company, a central office of the telephone company (telco), an uplink facility of a satellite transmission company, or the like. The respective communication network may be a cable network, a telephone network, a satellite transmission network or the like. Each end user may be a personal computer (PC), a network computer, a set-top box for a television set or other types of computers or devices connected to a communications network.
The communication between each endpoint server and its end users is bi-directional and interactive. Each end-user computer executes a client software program, which generates and transmits user requests to the endpoint server for delivery of information contents. The end user may also transmit to the endpoint server other information, such as rating of the information and services received or other feedback information. In addition, the client software may automatically transmit information related to the user""s on-line activities to the endpoint server. The client software communicates with the human user via a graphic user interface (GUI).
The categories of information contents that may be delivered through this distribution system may include movies, videos, television programs, music, music videos, concerts, books, style, software, games, travel and the like. Certain categories may provide a full pay-per-view entertainment experience on demand while other sections may allow the subscriber to obtain information on and sample potential purchases. Each category may be subcategorized according to their applicable genre. For example, music and music CDs may be sub-categorized into rock, jazz, etc., and videos and movies may be sub-categorized into comedy, drama, etc.
Such an integrated digital content delivery system requires a graphic user interface for presenting to the user multiple categories of entertainment and informational contents. It is desired that the categories of contents be presented in a balanced fashion, so that each category is presented with equal prominence. It is further desired that the user interface be easy to navigate as well as visually compelling.
The menu structure according to embodiments of the present invention may be used in the graphic user interface (GUI) for the multiple-category digital content delivery system described above.
The main feature of menu structure for the GUI comprises two or more concentric rings each representing a level of the menu system. Each menu ring comprises a plurality of icons identifying the menu items. The icons on an outer menu ring represent the categories of digital contents offered through the digital content delivery system, such as television, movies, music or the like, while the icons on an inner ring represent the sub-categories of digital contents associated with a category represented by an icon on the outer menu ring, such as jazz, rock or the like associated with the music category. The categories displayed on the inner and outer rings may be dynamically determined at the time of the display based on the content available to a given user. The icons on each menu ring may be individually selected and/or highlighted.
When the menu page is displayed, the outer menu ring is at an initial setting (i.e. an angular position) and the icon located at the top of the ring may be highlighted. A user may then select a category of digital contents from among the icons on the outer menu ring. In response to such a selection, the GUI renders an animated appearance of the outer menu ring being rotated about its center from the initial setting to a new setting in which the selected icon is located at the top of the ring and is highlighted with a highlighting icon. In addition, the inner menu ring is displayed, or re-displayed if previously displayed, with appropriate icons identifying the sub-categories of contents associated with the selected category. One of the icons, such as the one located at the top of the inner ring, is highlighted with a highlighting icon. The user may now select a sub-category of contents from among the icons on the inner menu ring. In response to the selection of a sub-category, the GUI renders an animated appearance of the highlighting icon being moved from the previously highlighted icon to the selected icon, thereby highlighting the selected icon.
In response to the user""s selection of a category and a sub-category of digital contents, the computer either displays further information regarding the selected category and sub-category, or transmits a signal to the endpoint server requesting delivery of digital contents according to the selected category and sub-category.